Wishes and Hopes
by FeatherOfTruth
Summary: Wishes are shattered and Hope is reignited. Will Aichi, Misaki, Homura and Madoka find their happy endings?
1. The Wish from my Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight vanguard or Pullea Magi Madoka Magica.**

**Credits: The quote in italics is said by Kyubeey in episode 2 of the anime.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Wish from my Heart**

The creature before me wasn't just an ordinary doll or animal, I knew that fact from the start. His beady eyes were emotionless and yet they seem to blaze deep into the depths of my sapphire-blue eyes. The creature swished his bushy tail to and fro impatiently as he waited for my decision. The screams for help coming from my surroundings were silenced out in my mind like time stopped at that point in time. I told him in a loud, clear voice that was unmistakably mine alone.

"I wish to be stronger in cardfights so Kai-kun will notice me"

He cocked his head slightly. "Is that your wish?" he asked again to make sure this was really what I wanted. I could barely hear his pawsteps as he inched closer to me. "Yes" I confirmed it in a single breath. "Contract Formed" he muttered in a soft voice.

I had no choice. No time to consider.

A bright blue glowing orb floated out from deep within me and all of a sudden, I was dressed in a sky blue dress with sharp daggers tied to a belt around my waist. The orb settled around my neck like a necklace.

"Help me, Aichi!" the screams resumed. My heart almost stopped beating when I saw my little sister being trapped so near a monster. "I'm coming, Emi" I cried and bounded forward, my hands reaching out as if they can reach her.

I pulled out those daggers and plunged them into the core of the monster. It gave out an ear-splitting scream and started attempting to attack me. I jumped out of reach, grabbed my little sister and began to run away. It came after both of us in a mad manner, screeching all the way while strange words that made no sense to me appeared at the top of its head.

I put Emi down and braced myself for battle, something that terrify me more than what Emi had just been through. Just then, Kyubeey appeared like magic by my feet again. "You can summon up more than just those daggers just by thinking them up" he informed me. I tried and daggers appeared, floating in mid-air above me just like he said they would. I raised my hand and did a throwing movement. The daggers got sent straight at the monster and it screamed in agony. Then, it exploded.

When the smoke cleared, we were back outside the park.

Emi was unconscious so I carried her on my back. Kyubeey took the time to explain the consequences that goes with my wish. "What you just saw and defeated was a witch. Magical Girls are supposed to fight them and collect grief seeds" he showed me the one belonging to the witch before. "Grief seeds are useful for cleansing your soul gems"

"You mean this?" I pointed at the necklace that was still there despite the rest of my magical clothes disappearing. "Yes" he nodded his head. "I will also be staying with you for awhile to see how you fare. Nobody can see me but you and other magical girls so relax" he added.

As I returned home, my head stirred with thoughts. Tomorrow, I'm going to see Kai-kun and see if my wish has come true.

* * *

"_If magical girls are said to be born from positive desires like wishes, then witches are born from negative desires like curses._ _Magical girls spread hope, where witches spread despair and to make matters worse, they can't be seen by normal humans._ _Doubt and suspicion, extreme anger and hate. They bring seeds of catastrophe to this world"_

* * *

**Aichi: **_The life of a magical girl is so tiring. Suddenly, I have no time for cardfights_

**Kyubeey: **_Aichi, there is a witch's familiar nearby_

**Aichi: **_I-I'm on it!_

**Next chapter: Witches, Familiars and Cardfights**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Witches, Familiars and Cardfights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight vanguard or Pullea Magi Madoka Magica.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Witches, Familiars and Cardfights**

Only I can see him. Only I can feel him. I am the only one in this area that serves him. I can hear his voice now even as I close my eyes. I can hear the sound of the chains around my wrist shackle against each other, my heart thumping against my chest and the taste of blood that oozes out from all the wounds inflicted to me.

I raised my hand weakly in a gripping motion at the crescent moon high above the clouds in the sky. He was just sitting there, his face showing no emotion as usual.

"Please save me" I cried softly.

His mouth opened and the words that flow out echoed like a ringing bell in my head.

"This is your duty. This is your fate. Destiny brought us together and a contract was formed between us. You gave your soul and I pledged my protection of your world"

I whimpered, "No…"

As my eyes were about to be clouded over, another voice joined his.

"Aichi, get up"

"Emi?" my eyes opened up a fraction. An angel has come to save me. "Jeez, wake up Aichi!" she shook me. Bright light shone from her body and I woke up to find myself in bed. Emi stood in front of me, her hands was on her hips and she looked angry. Kyubeey sat up straight next to me, gazing curiously at me. He reminded me of what happened last night.

"Eh?" I rubbed my eyes. "Are you fine now, Emi? No injuries anywhere?"

"Huh? I don't know what you're taking about" she put a hand to my forehead.

"I don't have a fever and I'm not sick anywhere else either"

She shook her head at me. "Aichi, I think you spent too much time indoors. I hope you find something to do while I'm at Mai's house"

Then she left the room. It took me a few more minutes to change clothes and rushed downstairs for breakfast and even then, I was still thinking about last night. Stuffing bread into my mouth, I indicated with a wave of my hand that I was going out.

"Take care on the way out" my mother smiles as she waved back a goodbye.

Kyubeey hops onto my shoulder. "Where are you going?" he asks.

"You'll see" I replied. It wasn't long before I reached my destination. I entered through the sliding automatic doors that opened up with a 'shh' sound. The girl by the counter glanced up from her book. "Good morning, Misaki-san" I greeted her cheerfully. She narrowed her eyes at me before muttering a "Good morning". Her eyes hovered at where Kyubeey was clinging onto me for a moment. Could this mean she can see Kyubeey?

"The one you seek is behind you" she said. My suspicion was cleared.

I turned around and there was Kai-kun. He walked past me and found himself a seat on an empty chair. His friend, Miwa, followed him with a grin plastered onto his face. I thanked Misaki-san and walked over to Kai-kun. He looks up at me and I can see surprise in his green eyes.

"Hello Aichi. Do you need something?" Miwa asked from the opposite seat of Kai-kun.

"I was thinking if Kai-kun would cardfight me today"

"Not as you are now" Kai-kun puts me down. "B-but…I'm different now, I feel stronger and…" I tried to find some excuses. "You're still the same kid I know" he told me bluntly.

I run out of the shop before I get crush under the pressure his words made me feel. "Why? I thought I made a wish for him to notice my strength!" I yelled out loud. People walking by the street glanced worriedly at me. I ignored them even as rain started pouring down. Kyubeey jumps off my shoulder.

"It has never happened before" he twitched his ears. "Maybe you need to destroy more witches and collect their grief seeds so that the wish would be stronger" he suggested. I swore I saw a glint in his eyes when he said that. I look at my soul gem, it was blinking. A witch or her familiar is nearby.

"Fine!" I am going to track that witch down and ensure my wish do come true.

Nothing can stand in my way!

I located a familiar behind a back alley. It was busy scribbling doodles all over the walls so I took the chance to transform into my magical girl's clothes and attacked it with a swift dagger throw. It shrieks upon discovering me and dodges my dagger.

"Just you wait" I cried bravely and jumped up to catch the familiar. Amazingly, I found myself jumping higher than I intended. "Now's your chance!" Kyubeey reminded me from the ground. "Right" I wielded two daggers and struck them down onto the familiar. It exploded in a similar fashion like the first witch.

I landed with a big thud on the ground. Since it was a familiar, no grief seed was produced.

"Hey Kyubeey," I was about to ask something when I saw a dark shadow looming behind me.

I turned around.

There was a cry of pain coming from Kyubeey before he fell down, a pool of blood forming around him from the multiple holes in his body. Behind the contractor's body stood a girl. Her long black hair swayed in the wind and her intense purple eyes shot daggers at Kyubeey. In her hand, she held what looked like a rifle.

* * *

**Aichi: **_A-Another Magical Girl?_

**Homura: **_Do not trust Kyubeey_

**Aichi: **_Eh!?_

**Next chapter: Magical Girls are a Lie**

**Please read and review.**


	3. Magical Girls are a Lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight vanguard or Pullea Magi Madoka Magica.**

**Credits: The quote in italics is said by Kyubeey in episode 8 of the anime.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Magical Girls are a Lie**

She stepped on Kyubeey's wounded body. "Heh, he won't be back so soon" she remarked. Turning her attention to me, she merely scanned me from head to toe. "I see the incubator has recruited a new scapegoat" she mocked.

I fell down onto my knees next to his body, shocked beyond words. "How could you?" I cried, fresh moist tears glistening in my eyes. I felt anger rising up within me but I could not find enough strength in me to fight her. The aura coming from her tells me she is strong and besides, Kyubbey was dead so what was the point of an internal battle against our own kind?

"I'm alright, Aichi"

I stopped crying and looked down at him. My eyes widened. "Y-You're e-eating your own body…" my voice trembled. Once he was done, the white coloured creature faced the other magical girl.

"When will you ever learn that we have many other bodies to use in this world, Homura? Such a waste of energy every time you kill us" he spoke in a cool and calm tone. "When you learn to stay away from Madoka. Until then, I will keep piercing holes into you" Homura replied in an equally controlled tone.

The girl looked over at me. "Magical girls can turn into witches if you're not careful. Don't trust him" she warned and fled away in a blink of an eye. I watched her shadow disappear from the back alley before I turned to face Kyubeey who was washing his new white pelt with eager enthusiasm. "What does she mean?" I asked, grabbing him by his scruff.

"Your soul gems can get corrupted and when it does, magical girls turn into witches" he explained while pulling himself out of my grip.

"I-I will turn into a w-witch!?"

He padded up to me and I backed away from him. "Stay away from me!" I shouted and I ran. Run, run, run. Yes, I ran as far as I could from him. Eventually, I find myself going to that one place where I go when I have troubles to think through - the park.

My soul gem was dimming but I was too depressed to see it.

Negative thoughts began to swirl in my mind. Kai-kun's rejection, I couldn't stand it. The truth about magical girls being witches, I can't face it. This body isn't mine to control anymore. "I'm no good. I'm not good" I cried, fresh tears coming out from my eyes again. This time, they were tears of regret and unhappiness. Once I would have been happy to help others and now, I hated them. I dreaded seeing their happy faces when it costs me my joy.

In the reflecting waters of the pond, I could see people playing the game I once loved. Picking up a stone, I threw it into the waters which caused ripples to clear the reflection away. "Go away" I mumbled to no one in particular. My soul gem begins to darken.

* * *

"_Since this country calls women who are still growing up shoujo (__少女 __girls), then for girls who are on the way of becoming majo (__魔女 __witches), it's logical to call them mahou shoujo (__魔法少女 __magical girls)"_

* * *

**Kyubeey: **_A witch will be born_

**Misaki: **_I will never allow that to happen_

**Next chapter: Spiraling into Despair**

**Please read and review.**


	4. Spiralling into Despair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Cardfight Vanguard.**

_Author Notes: This chapter is written in Misaki's point of view._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Spiraling into Despair **

Raindrops fell from the sky one by one until it started to rain heavily. Holding my umbrella in one hand, I walked down the street in search for the girl that had remained in my mind since her last visit. At that time, I saw him perched up on her shoulder but I pretended that I didn't noticed.

It was a grave mistake. I should have told her more about what our wishes came with.

I didn't know what she could have gotten herself into. It was only when I heard from Emi-chan that I realised Aichi could be in deep trouble. "Hurry" I whispered to myself, fully aware that every second lost is a second that would put Aichi's life on the line.

The gem on my ring glowed brightly but turned back to normal after a few more minutes. Then from an opening space near a bakery, Aichi appeared. I rushed over to her side, dropping the umbrella in my haste. She looked so pale, had dark circles around her eyes and was staring ahead of me.

Finally acknowledging my presence, she smiled wryly. "Misaki-san…you can have this" she passed me a grief seed. "You can throw it away and watch it disappear" she started blabbering. "Aichi, let's go" I urged her to come with me. She pulled away from me. "NO" she protested.

I could see her soul gem dangling around her neck. It was left with only a speck of blue light. "Kai-kun…will never see me as an equal…" she began speaking bitterly.

"Aichi…that's not true…"

To my horror, she dropped onto the pavement. With half-closed eyes, she looked up at me. "I should have never made that wish but I'm glad for one thing, it saved Emi's life" she smiled before closing her eyes completely.

"Aichi!"

She clutched her chest with a hand painfully and cried out loud. The black soul gem tugged away from the chain bounding it to Aichi and something smoky came out from it.

There was a bright green glow coming from the ring on my finger. It engulfed me in its brightness and my clothes got replaced by a white long sleeved uniform with a green sleeveless outer jacket and a white skirt with green hemmings. My hair was tied into a ponytail by a green ribbon. In my hands, I held a long bow.

The witch that was once Aichi was still encased in a room of the labyrinth it created. I knew I have to destroy her before she awakens so I hurried, shooting arrow after arrow at her familiars until I reached her. She was still asleep.

I have to destroy her but images of her filled my mind. The Aichi that I know was timid, cannot defend herself from bullies but she was kind, brave and is one of the few friends I have. She is a witch but I can't hurt her. She is my friend.

"What's wrong? You have to destroy her before she wakes up" the white creature trotted up to my side, completely ignorant of the fact that the witch used to be a magical girl that worked for him and to some extent, cared about him. "Shut up, Incubator" I snapped at Kyubeey. He tilted his head. "I don't understand. Witches must be destroyed for the good of this world. Why can't you accept the facts?" he asked.

I clenched my hands around my bow, ready to vent my frustration on the emotionless incubator even though I know it was useless to try to kill him. However, Aichi's grief seed was sprouting. I had to make a decision.

I didn't have to in the end.

* * *

**Misaki: **_Aichi!_

**Madoka: **_Hope is coming your way_

**Next chapter: It's going to be okay**

**This chapter was short so please accept my apology. I just have not enough inspirations to keep this fanfiction going so I'm probably going to end it in another two chapters. Please read and review.**


	5. It's going to be okay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Cardfight vanguard.  
**

**Credits: The quote is from Madoka from episode 12 of the anime.  
**

* * *

**************Chapter 5: It's going to be okay**

That girl told me magical girls are witches.

Magical girls turn into witches. Is that true?

Should I really believe in her?

She's a magical girl too. She wouldn't lie about it.

Grief seeds are the souls of fallen magical girls.

They are the regrets that they left behind. I will never use them again.

As long as I hold hope, I will never fall into despair.

Although I say that, my wish to have Kai-kun sees me as his equal was never granted.

I have only my duty left. Is this how you feel Blaster Blade, knight of the holy land?

I pull out my daggers dripping with blood from the witches with a smile.

I will not despair. I hold these feelings dear to my heart.

However, I feel as if I have forgotten something important to me.

That is what I think and feel. I hear a voice. Is that you, Misaki-san?

The voice is getting louder and clearer at the same time. I can see her face, her long pink hair and her gorgeous plain white dress flowing in this empty space I have created. She cradles my face with her two hands, soothing me with her gentle voice. "It's going to be okay. Don't give up your hope" she gave me a smile.

I watched her, mesmerised by the soft pink light around her. The angel from my dreams.

"Are you," I began. She put a finger to her lips. "It's Madoka" she whispered her name to me. "Come, magical girl, let's go" she releases her hands from my face to hold my cold hand. "Where are we going?" I asked, confused by the sudden change in my fate. "To a place where are the others are waiting" she shows me a path within the darkness. At the end, I can see the shadows of those fallen magical girls.

One of them, a girl with short blue hair and eyes, floated to us. She took my other hand. Together, the two girls guided me on their path of light. I feel the burden of my shoulders lightened with every step I took with them. However, there was one thing that could not forget. One of the many important people in my life. He is also the person who gave me Blaster Blade. The first person to shine light in my world.

Kai-kun.

I let go their hands and they stopped in mid-air. "I can't go with you" I told them flatly. Both of them exchange glances with each other. "It used to be the same with me. I wanted him to love me" the blue angel mumbled. "I don't need him to love me. I want him to acknowledge me" I pleaded. Both angels nodded their heads. "We understand. Sayaka gave up that chance so Hitomi would have a chance. She knew it was her time but you want to continue living, right?" Madoka landed on the path next to me.

I nodded my head, tears in my sapphire blue eyes. Another path appeared next to Madoka. "This is the path to take if you wish to return" she explained. "We wish you the best of luck" her form shimmered. Then, both angels were gone from my sight. Turning to walk down this new path, I thanked them from the bottom of my heart.

- On Misaki's side -

Loud sobbing cries started to be emitted from the witch, making Misaki confused. Witches do not cry, they only feel anger, sorrow, and regret. Thus, they go on a rampage once they are born. "Aichi is holding herself back" Misaki muttered to herself. A feeling of happiness began to creep into Misaki's heart. "What a turn of events" Kyubeey noted, sounding a teeny bit disappointed.

Suddenly, Aichi's witch exploded. Then, everything went black.

* * *

_"If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them they're wrong every time."_

* * *

**Aichi: **_A chance marks the path for a new life_

**Kyouko: **_I wonder when we're going to show up, Mami_

**Mami: **_Psst, that's a spoiler, Kyouko!_

**Next chapter: The Future in my Hands**

**Please read and review.**


	6. The Future in my Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Cardfight vanguard.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Future in my Hands**

"We're finally on vacation and you want to go to a card shop? I can't believe you, Homura" the red-headed girl sulked as she followed her companion through the sliding doors, her ponytail swishing slightly. "You don't have to come with me, if you don't want to" the other girl replied emotionlessly. "That's going to happen. We'll suppose to look out for each other" another girl interjected, forcefully putting her arms around her friends with a smile.

"Mami-san!" the girls protested, removing the yellow-haired girl's arms from their shoulders.

"Anyway, I think we came too early. There's hardly anybody here except that girl by the counter and a few customers over by that table" Mami pointed out. "I can't understand why you have to come, Homura" Kyouko puts a chocolate stick in her mouth. Immediately, a black and white cat sleeping on the counter woke up and meowed non-stop at her.

"Hey, what's wrong with this cat?"

The counter girl looks up at them. "He's trying to tell you that no eating or drinking is allowed in the shop" she explained. "Oh, really" Kyouko mumbled between bites of the chocolate stick. She finished her snack quickly. The cat stopped meowing and returned to his nap.

Just then, Mami let out a cry of delight. "Wah, this card is so cute~" she exclaimed. "I want to buy it as a souvenir that I've been to this shop. How much is this booster pack?" she asked the counter girl. "That would be three dollars" she answered.

"I'll take it" Mami handed the money over. "What about you, Homura-chan?"

"I'm looking for someone. A girl with blue hair and eyes. She wears the HitsueMiddle School uniform. Is she here yet?"

"Do you mean Aichi? No, she isn't here yet"

Homura looked thoughtful. "Then, I'll just take that booster pack" she indicated one in the display. After making her purchase, she walked out of the shop. Mami and Kyouko hurried over to her side. "I thought you were looking for this girl?" Kyouko asked. Homura kept silent.

"Then let's go to that famous takoyaki store now" Kyouko suggested as she dragged her friends along. Thus, the three girls left the card shop. Unknowingly, they passed by a blue-haired girl who was walking to the same card shop they left. Her eyes were the bright blue colour of sapphire gems.

oOo

Later that day, Aichi and Emi went to the park for a short walk before they go home. It wasn't very long before the sisters realised that they have stumbled on the wrong path. All around them were unfamiliar sights and they couldn't navigate their way out of this place. There was a loud clashing sound and out of the blue, a large monster stalked up to them. Its paw was raised up high in a slashing manner. Aichi's eyes widened in fear but his body wouldn't move. "Aichi!" Emi cried loudly for her older sister.

Bam! The monster was driven back by an arrow that came from behind them. A girl stood before Aichi, protecting her and her sister. She held onto a long bow and prepared to shoot another arrow. Black wings sprouted out from her back and the mysterious girl flew up into the air while releasing her arrow on the monster. Crash! The monster fell down defeated and the labyrinth started to disappear.

"T-thank you" Aichi managed to mumbled gratefully.

The girl turned around to face them with her purple eyes, her long black hair swaying in the night breeze. "Stay safe" she told them before walking away. Aichi and Emi stared after her until her shadow became a speck in the distance. "Homura" the name escaped from Aichi's lips after she was gone. "What did you say, Aichi?" Emi tilted her head. "N-nothing" Aichi flailed her hands innocently.

"The blue-haired girl has potential to be a magical girl" Kyubbey commented.

"Don't get any ideas, Incubator" Homura scolded. "Now, let's get back. Mami is waiting for us"

* * *

**Thank you to those who have continued reading my first crossover. Please read and review in the white box below. It might not be the best fanfiction I have ever written but I think its okay. To those who want to know, I imagined Mami buying the Bermuda triangle extra booster and Homura bought the Oracle Think Tank extra booster.**


End file.
